yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yusei and Bolt Tanner's Duel
}} Yusei and Bolt Tanner's Duel was a Standard Duel between Yusei Fudo and Bolt Tanner, which took place in the Facility, in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. Prior Events After Tenzen Yanagi loses his duel to Bolt Tanner, he is humiliated by the latter and Yusei steps in. Bolt challenges Yusei to a duel for his deck and he accepts. Featured Duel: Tanner vs. Yusei Fudo vs. Bolt.]] Turn 1: Tanner Tanner draws. He then Normal Summons "Jirai Gumo" (2200/100) in Attack Position and sets two cards ("Trap Hole" and "Spiderweb Castle"). Turn 2: Yusei Yusei's hand contains "Ashoka Pillar", "Stonehenge", "Spirit Mask", "Curse Reflection Doll" and "Crystal Skull". Yusei draws "Triangle O". He then Normal Summons "Crystal Skull" (0/0) in Defense Position. This activates the effect of "Crystal Skull" (which would inflict 1000 damage to Yusei), but Yusei activates "Curse Reflection Doll" to make the damage from that effect 0 and inflict damage to Tanner equal to the damage he would have taken (Tanner 4000 → 3000). Turn 3: Tanner Tanner draws "Ushi Oni". He then Tributes "Jirai Gumo" in order to Tribute Summon "Ushi Oni" (2150/1950) in Attack Position. Tanner then Tributes "Ushi Oni" in order to Special Summon "Giant Ushi Oni" (2600/2100) in Attack Position. "Giant Ushi Oni" attacks and destroys "Crystal Skull". The effect of "Giant Ushi Oni" activates, letting it attack again. "Giant Ushi Oni" attacks directly (Yusei 4000 → 1400). Turn 4: Yusei Yusei draws. He then Normal Summons "Ashoka Pillar" (0/2200) in Defense Position. When this card is destroyed, Yusei will take 2000 damage. Yusei then activates "Stonehenge" to Special Summon "Crystal Skull" from his Graveyard (0/0) in Defense Position. The effect of "Crystal Skull" activates (Yusei 1400 → 400). Yusei Sets a card. Turn 5: Tanner Tanner draws "Nobleman of Crossout". "Giant Ushi Oni" attacks "Ashoka Pillar", but Yusei activates his face-down "Totem Pole" and activates its effect to negate the attack. When Yusei activates the effect of "Totem Pole" three times, it will be destroyed. Tanner then activates his face-down "Spiderweb Castle". Now if Yusei attacks with a monster, its ATK will be halved. Also, during Tanner's Main Phase 1, he can send "Spiderweb Castle" to the Graveyard in order to select one monster he controls and allow it to attack directly for one turn. Tanner intends to use the effect of "Spiderweb Castle" during his next turn in order to allow his "Giant Ushi Oni" to attack directly and win the Duel. Tanner then Sets a card ("Mirror Force"). At this point, Bolt is pumped about facing off against someone like Yusei and thinks back to his glory days. Thinking back to when he was defeated by Jack Atlas in one move and losing everything. He smiles because Yusei reminds him of himself. Turn 6: Yusei Yusei draws "Piri Reis Map" and subsequently activates it to add "Cabrera Stone" from his Deck to his hand. Yusei then Normal Summons "Cabrera Stone" (0/0) in Attack Position. When this card is destroyed, Yusei will take 1000 damage. The second effect of "Piri Reis Map" activates, halving Yusei's LP (Yusei 400 → 200). As Yusei has "Crystal Skull", "Ashoka Pillar", and "Cabrera Stone" all present on his field, he activates "Triangle O" to destroy all cards on the field and make Tanner take all effect damage that he would take this turn. The effect of "Ashoka Pillar and the second effect of "Cabrera Stone" both activate (Tanner 3000 → 1000 → 0). Aftermath Yusei gives Tenzen his cards back and he is grateful for showing him how valuable his cards are. Although the other inmates want to rip Yusei apart, Bolt orders them to back off. Bolt is impressed at the fact that Yusei beat him without ever attacking him, an impressive feat to be sure. He offers to help Yusei get out of here. The guards intervene and order Yusei to come with them.